The Diff
The Diff '''is a Welsh Trophy Manager football team based in Cardiff, Wales. The Diff are currently playing in the Welsh Premier League. They play their home games at The Diffian Stadium , with a capacity of 39,000. The Early Years The Diff was formed in April 2008, during season 10, by current manager '''Shawn Eastman. A large group of amateur footballers within the region were grouped together & offered respectable contracts in order to become the initial The Diff football team. During mid-late April, The Diff joined up with other entrants into the Welsh league system & became a part of the now defunct 12th group in division 4. The Diff enjoyed plenty of early success. Their first two seasons saw them gain back-to-back promotion into the old 2nd division, crowned as champions on both occasions. It took just two seasons in division 2 for The Diff to yield further success, as they completed season 13 just a single point behind the league winners. This resulted in a play-off clash with bridgend town. The Diff went on to win the clash & as a result earned promotion to top flight football in the Welsh Premiership. ''The Welsh Premiership Their first season in the WPL was very successful. They finished the campaign in a highly respectable 6th position. The second season in the top flight proved a turbulent time for The Diff. With no manager for almost the entire season due to other commitments, their struggle to remain there was always going to be difficult. The club were relegated for the first time in their history, back into the old 2nd division. Season 16 - 25 A second relegation found The Diff in the old 3rd Division. The clear aim for The Diff during this time was to build for the future. The Diff began season 18 in fine form, achieving a Welsh record of 15 consecutive league wins as well as eventually reaching the 7th round of the Welsh cup. They were crowned champions & reclaimed their position in the old 2nd division. Having finished just outside the top spots for a few seasons, season 23 found them challenge Kingsroad in a play-off match. The Diff triumphed, with the unlikely scorer A.Shokry bagging the only goal of the game as he sent The Diff back into the WPL. Their return to the WPL proved too soon, though, as the club struggled for wins & ultimately slumped to 17th position, finding themselves relegated back into the 1st division. This disappointment was followed with arguably the most succesful season in the clubs history, as they were promoted back into the WPL for a 3rd time after storming the league as champions, collecting an impressive 87 points along the way. Records *'Record Attendance: 38,998 vs. Two-tors Town & Lethargic Sparrow FC *'''Biggest Win: Milk FC 0 - 9 The Diff *'Biggest Loss:' Marauder Fc 5 - 0 The Diff *'Highest Player Sale:' $115,554,081 - A. Fisher to Raid Air *'Highest Player Buy:' $73,543,754 - M. Mustafa from Emercia *'Most Appearances:' 376 - Roberto Carlos Pinto *'Record Goalscorer:' 155 - Roger Hughes Honours Welsh Cup *'Round 7: -' Season 18 Division 1, Group 1 (Formerly Division 2, Group 1) *'Runners-Up: -' Season 23 *'3rd Place: -' Season 19 Division 1, Group 2 (Formerly Division 2, Group 2) *'Champions:- '''Season 25 Division 1, Group 3 ''(Formerly Division 2, Group 3) *'Runners-Up: - '''Season 13 Division 2, Group 1 ''(Formerly Division 3, Group 1) *'Champions: -' Season 18 Division 2, Group 6 (Formerly Division 3, Group 6) *'Champions: -' Season 11 Division 3, Group 12 (Formerly Division 4, Group 12) *'''Champions: - '''Season 10